wonderful journey
by milkyway17
Summary: [chapter 4's up]Mikan sakura,transferred to the most prestigious school in Japan where she meets Natsume,the hottest boy in school and only heir to the most powerful company in the world. Could 2 totally diff. people fall in love w each other?M X N, R X H
1. Chapter 1 what a day

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00**

**0o0 Wonderful journey 0o0**

**0o0 By :milkyway17 0o0**

**0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura, a commoner, transferred to the most prestigious school in Japan**

**where she meets Natsume Hyuuga, the hottest boy in school**

**and only heir to the largest and most powerful company in the world.**

**Could two totally different people fall in love with each other? **

**Mikan X Natsume, Ruka x Hotaru… slight OCC**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00000o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE BUT I WOULD LOVE TO!**

**This is my first FANFIC SO PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEE take it easy on the reviews!!!!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!!!**

**I would like to thank my onesan, ranma11 for dedicating a one shot to me,**

**aminatsu032 for her support**

**and to everyone else hope you enjoy my story!!!**

**Oh I almost forgot I want to thank my onisan "KIM WARREN CHAN" for nagging me to make this!**

**He would kill me if I don't! (Joke)**

**To PAUL RYAN GAW and to my twins APRIL JOY and MARY JOY this is for you!**

**And to my Hotaru, ALPHA, miss you! LOUIGIE, ELTON and MY BEZ, MJ, HOPE YOUR READING THIS!!**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_**0o0 Chapter 1: what a day! 0o0**_

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! I'm going to be LAAAAATTTTTTEEEEEEE!! Ja ne okasan", **a girl with auburn hair screamed as she made her way out of their house.

"**See you later darling! Be careful! I love you dear! ", **her mom blew her a kiss and bade her goodbye.

Mikan Sakura, 16 yrs. Old, was running with all her might. She overslept and it was her first day of classes. Well just her luck… I guess.

She has long auburn hair, beautiful chocolate orbs and enticing slender body. She was like a **goddess **to anyone who laid their eyes upon her. She only lives with her mom and grandpa at a temple near the lake. She's not that rich either but she has a golden heart and a smile that can melt even the coldest of hearts.

It's her first day as a sophomore at Alice Academy.

While on her way to the bus stop, she tripped on a rock and fell face first on the grass. **"Ouch!! That really hurts!"**

"**This day couldn't get any worse…" **she sighed as she stood up as droplets of rain threatened to fall down her angelic face.

When she got there, the bus just left and it would take twenty minutes for the next bus to arrive which leaves her no other choice but to walk to school. She ran as fast as she could and eventually reached her new school, almost.

Rain was now falling from the sky. It was freezing outside. The wind blew hard making her skirt flip up as she entered the gates of the academy. She tried to pull it down but the wind was stronger than her. Unfortunately, someone saw the whole scene from behind.

"**OI POLKADOTS!!! Your blocking my way", **a raven haired boy said while pointing to her skirt.

"**Eeehhh!? NANI?!? W-what did you say PERVERT?!?"**

"**Why should I repeat what I've already said BAKA?!"**

"**HMMPH…I shouldn't waste my time with a PERVERT like YOU!!"**

"**WHATEVER"**, he said with coldness in his voice as he walked away past the brunette, leaving her speechless.

"**WHAT A JERK!! OMG Now I'm LATE for sure because of that PERVERT and on my first day as well. You're gonna pay for this whoever you are!! I swear!"**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

"**Good morning class", **the teacher said as he entered

"**Good morning sensei", **they said in unison as they sweat dropped at what they saw.

Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi, was wearing a maid's uniform. He has blonde hair and a cheery disposition. He has weird taste on clothes. He was indeed very handsome and could be mistaken for a girl.

"**Today, we will be having a new student. Ms. Sakura please come in and introduce yourself"**

"**HAI!!"**

She entered the room elegantly, walking gracefully towards the teacher

**0o0 MIKAN'S POV 0o0**

"**Hi I'm Mikan Sakura! It's nice to meet you all!"**

I bowed to the class and smiled brightly at them.

Almost all of guys in the room suddenly have hearts in their eyes except for the boy sitting at the back with a manga covering his face, not having any care about what's happening. Even most of girls screamed, admiring her beauty.

"**Wow Ms. Sakura, you sure are popular! You gained your very own fans club and on your first day as well. ", **Mr. Narumi said as he twirled around the room in delight.

"**Ehehe… ", **I sighed as everyone sweat dropped

**Well sensei's pretty COOL and totally KAWAII and I think everyone's friendly and approachable. I think I'm going to enjoy this school. , **I thought as a smile formed on my face.

"**Now class who would like to be Ms. Sakura's partner and show her around the academy"** he said as everyone raised his hand except for a certain raven haired boy at the back.

As I looked around, I noticed a boy at the back. _**He sure looks familiar! I wonder! **_

Visions of the incident this morning lingered my mind. Shock could be seen in my face as I remembered who he was.

"**Y-YOU!!!!" **I screamed while pointing rather rudely at the boy.

"**TSK…Oh if it isn't polka dots?" **the boy said as he removed the manga from his face. A smirk can be seen on his handsome face.

"**PPEERRVVEERRTT", **as my face turned 50 shades of red which he enjoyed a lot.

"**BAKA",** his smirk never leaving his face which annoyed me, a lot.

Anger quickly rushed to my face when I recalled what happened. Everyone looked surprised as their gaze turn from me to him.

"**Oh so you've met our Natsume! Since you two already know each other, I guess it's alright if NATSUME will be your PARTNER!"** he said with a mischievous smile on his face

A lot of groans of disappointed fan boys and fan girls could be heard across the room.

"**N-NANI?!?" **I said as the words _**Natsume**_ and_** partner**_ rang repeatedly in my head. I pinched my cheeks to see if it was just a bad dream but it wasn't.

_**Too much for my idea of enjoying my stay here in the academy which I WON'T while THAT PERVERT is around, **_I thought

"**Is it alright with you, Natsume-kun?" **the teacher asked

"**WHATEVER" **he said

_**Darn you Narumi! What are you up to this time?**_he thought

**0o0 END OF POV 0o0**

"**Please take your seat beside Natsume-kun, Mikan-chan" **he said

She sat next to him without uttering a single word. Everyone sweat dropped as they sensed the scary aura coming from Mikan but immediately vanished when she noticed their stares and smiled brightly at them to signal that she's fine.

_**SCARY ISN'T IT?! I WOULDN'T WANT TO ENRAGE SUCH A SWEET GIRL LIKE MIKAN.**_

Mr. Narumi handed the class over to Yuu Tobita, the class representative, which he gladly accepted.

"**Now that everything's settled, the rest of the day will be free period because all the teachers will have a conference at the faculty for the upcoming autumn festival. Ja mata ne"**

He left and hurriedly made his way to the faculty room.

_**This will be an interesting year! **_he thought

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**0o0 Back at the classroom 0o0**

Mikan's fans club crowded around her with hearts in their eyes, asking different questions from 'what's her favorite food' to 'if she has a boyfriend', leaving almost no space to breathe in.

Fortunately, Natsume saw this and sent death glares to everyone. They quickly backed away and left the poor girl all alone.

"**Thanks Natsume-kun" **she said

"**Tsk…"**

"**Well, thanks anyway! If it wasn't for you, I would have suffocated back there. I guess you're not that bad after all." **she said w/ one of her sweetest smiles making him blush at the brunette.

"**Whatever" **he looked away to hide his blush under his bangs

_**You're not that bad yourself either,**_ he thought

_**I guess I'm going to enjoy myself this year after all, **_they both thought as a smile crept on their faces.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o00oo0000o0o0o0o0o0oo0o00000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**Whew! My first fanfic! Arigatou minna-san! R&R**

**So did you like it? Pls. leave a review! Comments, suggestions, anything!**

**Just let me know what you think**

**Gomen ne if it wasn't that good! I'll do my best to improve it!**

**Ja ne minna-san**

**Love lots,**

_**Milkyway17**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0**_


	2. Chapter 2 falling for you

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0**

**0o0 Wonderful journey 0o0**

**0o0 By: milkyway17 0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE THAT'S FOR SURE **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME (SNIFF) HEHEHEHE…;P**

_**I would like to say hi to my onesan, Ranma11, thanks for your never ending support!!!**_

_**Hello to Lheanne, and Ronnie senpai**_

_**Aminatsu032, and lysabelle, hope you are reading this.**_

_**My onisan, Kim, my Hotaru, Alpha, and my S.S, melizza, thanks for your support**_

_**My twins, April joy and Mary joy, and my lil bro, Paul, this is for you!!**_

_**Louigie, Elton, my bez, Mj, and my uncle, Jeffrey, here's my update**_

_**Everyone please read and review hope you'll like it!**_

_**Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san**_

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**_

 **PREVIOUSLY ON **_**WONDERFUL JOURNEY**__****_

"**Thanks Natsume-kun" **she said

"**Tsk…"**

"**Well, thanks anyway! If it wasn't for you, I would have suffocated there. I guess you're not that bad after all" **she smiled at him making him blush at the brunette.

"**Whatever" **he looked away and hid his blush in his bangs

_**You're not that bad yourself either,**_ he thought

_**I guess I'm going to enjoy myself this year after all, **_they thought as a smile crept on their faces.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**Chapter 2: falling for you**_

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The whole class went out to have a snack. She went by herself because Hotaru has more important things to do.

**0o0 Flashback 0o0**

Because of her friendly approach towards others and her cheerful aura, she got along very well with almost everyone in the class, except for Natsume's and Ruka's fan girls especially their president, Sumire Shouda. She warned her not to get close to _HER NATSUME _or face the wrath of the fan girls They kept on giving her deadly stares which was just oblivious to our favorite brunette.

She was busy talking with the others when she noticed a raven haired girl sitting quietly on her seat, reading a book. She approached her and smiled at her warmly.

"**Hi I'm Mikan Sakura! And you are?"**

"**Hotaru Imai" **she just stared at her coldly and went back to what she was reading.

"**Nice to meet you, Hotaru-chan! Hope we can be best of friends! Want to join me later to have a snack?"**

"**No, thanks! Maybe next time! I'll be going to the lab with Anna and Nonoko!"**

"**I understand! You know Hotaru-chan, I like you! I want to know you better! Hope we can be friends forever! Ja ne" **Mikan waved and went back to her seat. But before she left, she smiled brightly at her.

_**Mikan Sakura, what an interesting girl... **_Hotaru thought as a small smile formed on her face for only an instant.

**0o0 End of flashback 0o0**

"_**Hmmmmm… Did I just see him blush this morning? Nah! That's impossible! Is it? But why...?"**_she uttered on her way to the canteen.

She just couldn't believe what she saw. _**Well who could believe it either!? Natsume Hyuuga, the hottest guy in the academy, BLUSHING!!! NO WAY!! O.o**_

She was so deep in her thought while walking that she didn't notice the person in front of her. _AND YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT, DON'T YOU? _

**BLAM!!! **She collided with the other person. Both of them fell down the stairs and landed on top of each other. _YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!! ;p_

When she opened her eyes, everything was blurred. Her body landed on something soft or rather _someone _who broke her fall.

"**Gomen ne... I was spacing out so I didn't see you!" **she apologized as she smiled at him brightly without knowing who he was.

Being an idiot, she never noticed the fact that she was on top him.

"**Oi polka dots how long do you plan to stay there?" **he said monotonously

She rubbed her eyes hard to see if she was just hallucinating. _**Polka dots?**_ _**I know that**_ _**voice! It's… **_

Before she could figure out who it belongs to, she just realized that they were in a very awkward position, Mikan on top of the guy. _**DUH!!**_

"**OI BAKA Are you deaf? I said get off me"**

_**Natsume…? **_she thought, still not moving an inch from her current position

But before she could utter a reply, he stood up making her fall down hard on the floor

"**O-OUCH!!!" **she whined while rubbing her aching bum.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR??" **she pouted.

"**Tsk.. Whatever polka dots" **her skirt reached up to her upper thigh revealing part of her lingerie. He looked at her chocolate orbs

"**PPEERRVVEERRTT" **her voice could be heard all over the academy

He just stared at her with his cold crimson orbs. Their gaze locked intently upon each other.

She could feel his gaze upon her as she lost herself in his eyes captivating her. It feels like they're in another world.

But Natsume decided to break their trance and turn his back on her hiding his flustered face.

"**BAKA" **he muttered leaving her dumbstruck.

"**I just can't understand you, Natsume. Sometimes you're nice but most of the times, you're just acting like a jerk" **she uttered while watching his retreating back.

_**YOU NEVER WILL, MIKAN! YOU NEVER WILL!**_

_**0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0**_

_**0o0 NATSUME'S POV 0o0**_

_**Whew! That was close!! But why is my heart beating this fast when I'm around her?**_

_**Why does that baka make me feel this way?**_

_**Why does she always have that stupid smile on her face?**_

_**I just can't understand her**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

_**Thump**_

Only the galloping of the heart of a raven haired boy can be heard

_**And why am I blushing?**_

So many questions lingered my mind at this very moment that even I don't know the answers.

_**Am I falling for her?**_

_**Falling for Mikan? It can't be!**_

_**Demo why her? I can't possibly fall in love with a baka like her...**_

_**That's right, Natsume! You can't! You're the only heir of the Hyuuga Corporation!**_

_**But I don't want to end up like onesan! I don't want to inherit the family business!**_

_**I just want to be normal like everyone else!**_

He was so confused that he hasn't even noticed the stares coming from everyone.

**0o0 END OF POV 0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Oi, Natsume! Are you ok? Is something bothering you?" **someone tapped him from behind revealing a handsome blonde boy

"**I'm fine, Ruka! Don't worry about it!"** he assured him.

" "

His baby blue orbs still full of worry for his best friend. He knew him very well indeed.

His name is Ruka Nogi, the only heir of Nogi Enterprises. They were friends since childhood. No one understands Natsume better other than him and Natsume's onesan.

He knows how he feels, being an only heir too. All that pressure placed upon you and everyone counting on your every move. He's his only friend after all.

He knows everything about him. He knows what he'd been through that resulted to his cold demeanor towards other people.

"**I see! Just tell me when you're ready! Ja ne!" **Ruka replied as he walked away with his pet bunny

"**Hn..."**

_**Gomen ne, Ruka!!! I just want to be alone right now! Hope you'll understand! **_he said to himself as he went to his favorite spot, the Sakura tree.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He lied down on the grass under the shade of his favorite tree. He felt a soft breeze blew gently through his hair as he slowly closed his eyes to take a nap.

The rain finally stopped revealing the mighty sun hiding behind the clouds. Its golden rays shone brightly on the sky which woke him up from his slumber. He took a peek and saw the sun which reminded him of a certain brunette. _**Her smile shines brightly like the golden sun...**_

"**Agh...what's happening to me? Why am I thinking of her?"**

"**I admit that she's beautiful or rather a goddess, I may say, but she's still an idiot who always wear a stupid smile on her face!"**

"**She also has weird taste when it comes to underwear. Who in the right mind would wear polka dotted panties at her age?"**

"**She's so childish. She's different from the other girls. She's unique." **

"**That's why I... l-like her?"**

"**. . ."**

**Maybe I really am falling for her but no one should know that...**

**OR ELSE...**

Unfortunately, a pair of dark crimson orbs was watching him all the time.

"**Interesting..." **a smirk could be seen on his face as he disappeared from sight.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o00o0000o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gomen ne if you think it's lame! I want to hear you're thoughts!**

**Well, that's chapter two... hope you'll like it!**

**I wonder... Who could those pair of orbs belong to? Hmmm... **

**Arigato minna! Pls. read and review!**

**If you have suggestions, comments, or questions, just tell me! Don't worry I won't bite! Hehehe...**

**Thanks for your support minna!**

**Ja ne!**

**Love lots,**

_**Milkyway17**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**


	3. Chapter 3 coincidence?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**0o0 wonderful journey 0o0**_

_**0o0 by: milkyway17 0o0**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!!!!**_

_**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN**_

_**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO READ AND REVIEWED**_

_**IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!!!! **_

_**POSSIBLE PAIRINGS ARE M X N, R X H AND MAYBE OC X OC IF I'M UP TO IT!! HEHEHEHE**_

_**GOMEN NE IF THE LAST CHAPTER'S BORING ONISAN!!! ; C**_

_**I'LL TRY TO IMPROVE MORE ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS!**_

_**BY THE WAY, MY FIRST CRITIC IS MY ONISAN WARREN!**_

_**HE'S MY OLDER BROTHER!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o00oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**THANKS TO THE FF. PEOPLE**_

_**My onesan, Ranma11, Aminatsu032,**_** lysabelle, The Fair Maiden, kristsin, chocobangbang, koolasapixels, yamishun, and dbzgtfan2004**

**My onisan, Kim Warren, my twins, April Joy and Mary Joy, Louigie, Alpha, Melizza, Aicee, Elton, Paul, Lheanne, Uncle Jeffrey and Mj**

_**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!!!!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o00o000o0o0o0000o0o0o00000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON WONDERFUL JOURNEY**__****_

"**That's why I... l-like her?"**

"**. . ."**

**Maybe I really am falling for her but no one should know that**

**OR ELSE...**

Unfortunately, a pair of dark crimson orbs was watching him all the time.

"**Interesting..." **a smirk could be seen on his face as he disappeared from sight.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**Chapter 3: coincidence?**_

The class ended like a blast. Everyone's getting ready to go home now except for Mikan who was busy staring blankly outside the window.

She didn't even notice that everyone is heading to the door now even though they were so noisy.

Her head was only filled with thoughts of a certain raven haired boy.

It was only her first day but a lot has happened. _**Was it the thing they call LOVE? I guess she's just too dense to realize it!**_

"**Oi baka, don't you have a home?" **a cold voice came from behind which awakened her from her trance.

"**Eh? Gomen Natsume-kun, I was just spacing out." **she replied, completely ignoring the fact that he called her a baka.

She packed her things quickly in her bag as Natsume waited for her at the door. **"Arigato, Natsume-kun"**

"**Whatever..." **he mumbled as they went out of the classroom together.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they reached the gates of the academy, they went separate ways outside.

"**Arigato Natsume-kun! See you tomorrow!" **she waved at him until he was out of sight.

Unknown to her, someone was following her.

He went inside the limo and ordered his driver to follow Mikan.

Eventually she saw the limo but was too stupid to suspect that it was following her the whole time.

After 30 minutes of walking, she reached her house which was an old temple.

She went up the stairs only to be welcomed by her grandpa at the top. **"Welcome back Mi-chan! How's your day?"**

"**It was great!" **she said with a smile plastered on her face.

The limo stopped at the temple too. He opened his window, revealing a pair of crimson orbs.

"**So, this is where she lives!" **he said examining the place.

"**Tomo, let's go!" **the driver grunted as they headed to his mansion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The days passed by so quickly and Mikan and Hotaru became best of friends even though they show their affection in a strange way.

Since Hotaru's a genius inventor and heir to the Imai Enterprises, she always stays at her lab but that doesn't stop our brunette from visiting her.

Mikan changed her a lot even though she's still the same emotionless girl to others.

Hotaru only gives her precious rare smiles to her best friend. Her lifeless lavender orbs before, now shows a glint of hope and happiness.

She loves Mikan dearly even though she has a weird way of showing it._** You'll know what I mean...**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0oo0**

It was a Monday morning; Mikan arrived quite early having enough time to take a stroll around the academy.

As she was walking by the field, the high school soccer club members, who were practicing, were captivated by her beauty.

All of them quickly fell in love with her and approached her in an instant.

They crowded around her making her feel uncomfortable. She's still not used to getting so much attention. She felt kinda dizzy being surrounded like that.

Fortunately, someone saw her. He went over to her and sent death glares towards the guys. The crowd quickly dispersed and left the poor girl alone.

"**Daijobu?" **he asked

"**I'm fine! Arigato for saving me back there!" **Mikan replied with a warm smile making him blush.

"**It's my pleasure! By the way, I'm Tsubasa Andou, a junior from class A, and you are?" **the wind blew gently on his hair making him look even cooler.

"**Mikan Sakura, a sophomore from class B. Nice to meet you senpai!"**

"**No need to be too formal! Just call me Tsubasa, okay?" **his dark blue eyes stared at her happily.

"**Hai! If that's what you want Tsubasa- sen..., I mean Tsubasa-kun"**

"**Hehehehe...I think classes are going to start any minute now! I have a feeling that we will see each other again soon! Ja ne Mikan-chan!" **he muttered while waving goodbye.

"**Ja ne! I hope so too!" **she waved back

On her way back, she accidentally bumped into someone, making both of them fall down on the floor.

"**O-ouch! Gomen ne! It was my fault!" **she stood up and handed her hand to the blonde boy.

"**Don't worry! It was an accident! It could happen to anyone!" **he took her hand and she pulled him up. She smiled at him sweetly making him turn into fifty shades of red

_**She looks like an angel, **_he thought making him blush even more.

He has a gentle look in his face that she just can't resist. _**Kawaii, **_she thought staring deep into his baby blue orbs.

"**I'm Mikan Sakura and you are?" **she asked

"**R-ruka N-nogi from class B" **he stuttered

"**I'm from class B too. Nice too meet you, Ruka-pyon!" **

"**Ruka-pyon?"** he asked quite surprised

"**Can I call you that? It just sounds kawaii to me! Can I?" **she asked with puppy dog eyes

"**Sure! Now let's go back to the classroom before the class starts"**

"**Hai" **they both went back to the classroom together

Finally, they reached their classroom where everyone was now patiently for their sensei to arrive.

Everyone looked at them when they arrived, shocked and confused written all over their faces, except for Natsume and Hotaru who remained emotionless.

_**Why are they together? **_Everyone thought as the fan girls sent death glares to Mikan.

But being Mikan, she didn't notice their stares and still greeted them like nothing happened.

Everyone sweat dropped. _**She really is dense!!!!**_

She went to her seat and greeted Hotaru.

"**Ohayou Hotaru-chan"**

"**Ohayou Mikan! Where were you?"**

"**I just took a stroll around the academy and accidentally bumped into Ruka-pyon so we decided to go back together"**

"**I see so that's why" **she muttered quite relieved but still emotionless

"**Gomen ne if I made you worry!" **she apologized and smiled brightly

"**Just don't do it again" **Hotaru said giving her one of her rare smiles

"**Hai! I love you Hotaru-chan! You're my best friend in the whole wide world!" **she said attempting to hug her

_**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA... **_Hotaru fired her baka gun at her.

"**Mou, Hotaru! What did you do that for?" **Mikan pouted childishly

Everyone sweat dropped at the sudden commotion.

"**Don't ever try to hug me again or else…" **she said coldly

"**But I'm you're best friend, aren't I?"**

"**..."**

"**HHOOTTAARRUU!!! You big meanie!" **she screamed as her voice was heard by the whole academy

"**..."**

"**But I still I still love you!" **she said with a big smile on her face

"**BAKA" **Hotaru said bluntly

**0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

"**Ohayou class" **Mr. Narumi greeted

"**Ohayou sensei" **the class greeted back

"**We will be preparing a play for the upcoming autumn festival" **he said **"It will be held two weeks from now before the autumn dance"**

"**The title of the play is **_**Eternal Love**_**. It's a tragic love story about a prince who fell in love with a mere pauper! Their undying love for each other surpasses everything that comes their way and in the end, no one can tear them apart even death"**

"**Now all of you, one by one, go in front and pick a piece of paper inside the bowl to determine your role in the play"**

Everyone, except Natsume, did what they were told until one piece of paper was left. Mr. Narumi went to Natsume and gave him the last one.

Most of the girls really wanted to be the heroine and Natsume or Ruka as their prince.

"**No exceptions, Natsume-kun" **he said with a sly grin

"**Tsk...Whatever"**

"**Now class, who got the role of the leading lady, Maya? Pls. stand up!" **Narumi-sensei asked

Mikan hesitated at first but decided to stand up anyway.

"**Sugoi! Mi-chan is our leading lady! I wonder who the prince will be!" **his sly grin turned into a mischievous smile.

Everyone sweat dropped at their sensei except for Natsume and Hotaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!**

**Just want to ask your advices about who do you want to get the role of the prince: Natsume or Ruka?**

**You decide!! Arigato minna-san!!**

**Please read and review!**

**Love lots**

_**Milkyway17**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o**


	4. Chapter 4 mayhem at play

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0**

**0o0 Wonderful journey 0o0**

**0o0 by: Milkyway17 0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T**__**OWN GAKUEN ALICE, BUT I LOVE IT!**_

_**THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ AND REVIEWED!!**_

_**ESPECIALLY TO THE FF. PEOPLE:**_

_**My onesan, Ranma11, Aminatsu032,**_** lysabelle, The Fair Maiden, kristsin, chocobangbang, koolasapixels, yamishun, dbzgtfan2004, okaix and tuticuttie**

**My onisan, Kim Warren, my twins, April Joy and Mary Joy, Louigie, Alpha, Melizza, Aicee, Elton, Paul, Lheanne, Uncle Jeffrey, Xl, and Mj**

_**HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT!!!!**_

_**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT!!!!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON WONDERFUL JOURNEY**_****_

"**Now class, who got the role of the leading lady, Maya? Pls. stand up!" **Narumi-sensei asked

Mikan hesitated at first but decided to stand up anyway.

"**Sugoi! Mi-chan is our leading lady! I wonder who the prince will be!" **his sly grin turned into a mischievous smile.

Everyone sweat dropped at their sensei except for Natsume and Hotaru.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**0o0 Chapter 4: mayhem at play 0o0**_

_**Hmm...I wonder who it could be. I hope it's not that PERVERT, Natsume! I would rather choose Ruka! Pls. Kami-sama, let it be Ruka-pyon! **_Mikan said to herself, hoping that it wouldn't come true but her heart tells her otherwise

When Ruka looked at his paper, Kaji-sama was written on it.

Natsume didn't bother to look at his. But unknown to him, Mikan took it and read what was written.

"**Aki-sama" **she whispered softly but he still heard her.

"**Now class, who got the role of the prince, Aki?" **Narumi-sensei asked with glimmering eyes.

"**Natsume-kun did" **Mikan blurted out which shocked the whole class.

"**I see, so who got the role of the prince, Kaji?"** he said quite amused.

"**I did" **Ruka confessed making all of them look at him

"**N-nani?! But sensei, Why are there two princes?" **Yuu asked

"**Who's the real leading man of Mikan?" **Anna added

Everyone was now confused especially our lovely brunette.

"**Aki-sama is the prince's best friend so Ruka-pyon is our leading man!" **He said with a sly grin on his handsome face.

"**..." **Most of them were shocked while some even fainted on what they just heard

"**Whatever" **Natsume muttered but deep inside he really wanted to be the prince.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

_**Eternal love**_

The main characters are as of follows:

Mikan – Maya – a good natured girl loved by everyone in town

Ruka – Prince Kaji – prince of the Kingdom of Wings

Natsume – Prince Aki – prince of the Kingdom of Mists and kaji-sama's best friend

Hotaru – Princess Haruka – Kaji-sama's fiancee

Sumire – Queen Lira – queen of the kingdom of wings

Yuu – King Trident – king of the Kingdom of Wings

Anna – Rima - Maya's okasan

Koko - Hajime - Maya's otosan

Nonoko – Queen Rhinoa – Aki-sama's okasan

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"**Now that our cast is complete, we will now start rehearsing." **Narumi-sensei said **"The rest of the class will be preparing the props needed for the play. I hope everything's clear. Gambatte minna! Make your parents proud!"**

"**HAI" **The class answered in unison

"**We will only have two weeks to prepare so let's do our best everyone!!!"**

Everyone did what they were told and began working on their assigned task.

"**Thank you kami-sama for not letting that pervert Natsume be my prince" **Mikan murmured while smiling to herself

"**Mikan-chan Are you alright?"** Ruka asked with a worried look on his face

"**Ehh? I'm fine! Why did you ask?" **she replied quite bewildered

"**You were smiling by yourself! Is something bothering you?"**

"**Oh betsuni! I'm just happy that all!" **she smiled

_**Everything will turn out just fine... I hope!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The days passed by so quickly... Today's the last day of practice.

"**Class, today we will practice the last part of the play and the most anticipated kissing scene" **he announced excitedly as he twirled in happiness all over the stage.

"**NNAANNII!!!!!????????" **they protested

_**OMG! Kiss?! Ruka –pyon? **_Mikan panicked

_**What kiss? I didn't know there was a kissing scene? Since when? **_Ruka thought

_**I can't let anyone kiss her, not even my best friend! I must stop this! She ONLY belongs to ME! **_Natsume said to himself. **(since when? )**

Mikan walked slowly. She was just too nervous. It's gonna be her first kiss after all.

When she reached the stage, she just couldn't feel her legs.

"**Daijobu mikan-chan?" **Anna asked

"**I'm just so nervous"**

"**Don't worry it's my first time as well. Let's just do our best! Ok?" **Ruka whispered to her

"**Hai! Arigato Ruka-pyon!" **she said turning back to her old happy self.

"**Now that's over with, let's start the scene" **the sensei said

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"**Maya there's something I want to tell you?"**

"**What is it, Kaji?"**

"**Y-you see... ever since I saw you by the lake, You've always been in my mind! I've been in love with you ever since that day!"**

"**I'm in love with you, too! You're the only one who made me feel this way!"**

Both of them looked into each others' eyes. Mikan closed her eyes and went with the sudden flood of emotions.

"**Gomen ne Mikan" **he whispered and closed his eyes as well.

They moved closer to each other almost closing the gap. Their faces only a few inch apart.

Suddenly, a shoe came flying towards them. It hits Mikan's head, closing the gap between them which made it look like they kissed in front of everyone.

Everyone gasped at the sudden commotion, even the great kuro neko couldn't take it. His spirit almost flew away from his body **ANIME STYLE** but immediately returned to his calm old self.

**Tsk… **was the only thing he could utter.

When Mikan and Ruka finally realized what happened, she explained that they didn't kiss because Ruka caught her and it so happens that her hair covered their faces which made them look like they kissed.

_**Whew that was close! I don't want to spend my first kiss just because of an accident even if it's with Ruka-pyon, **_Mikan thought.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**0o0 NATSUME'S POV 0o0**

_**Thank god they didn't kiss! Hey wait what am I so worried about? It's just a play but still…**_

_**Oh Kami-sama, am I really in love with her?**_

_**But I can't tell her..**_

_**If THAT PERSON finds out, she'll end up like the others..**_

_**No I can't! I don't want her to get hurt!**_

"**Ei Natsume-kun Daijobu?" **Mikan asked with a worried look on her face

"…" I was staring blankly at the ceiling, deep in thought, not hearing a word she said

"**You're spacing out! Is something bothering you?"**

"… "

"**Natsume-kun…?" **she asked totally clueless

She kept calling out my name and poked me continously on the shoulder. Finally I realized what was going on and turned around to see the familiar face of someone who's been running through my mind

"**Oi strawberries what's with the face? I'm fine! Don't bother tiring yourself with that head of yours that doesn't really think." **I said as I snapped out of my trance.

"**Nandemonai! Just want to let you know that practice's over! Everyone already went home just a while ago." **She said completelyignoring his insult.

"**Hn.."** I uttered as a faint smile could be seen but only for a moment.

She noticed his smile and felt a blush crept up to her face.

"**What are you still waiting for? Let's go strawberries!"**

"**I have a name, YOU PERVERT! It's M-I-K-A-N, MIKAN!" **she said while puffingher cheeks

"**WHATEVER" **I muttered as I left the room with a feeling of satisfaction, deep inside.

"**NNNNAAAAAAATTTSSSUUUMMEEE!!!" **she screamed while chasing after me.

But unknown to them, a pair of baby blue orbs witnessed the whole scene.

"**So he really does have feelings for her…"** he said as he walked away.

**0o0 END OF POV 0o0**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hope you'll like it minna!!**

**Arigatou for all your support!**

**Gomen ne i can't update that fast because of my busy schedule!**

**It's tough being a college student you know! Hehe… ;p**

**Hope you'll understand!!**

**Ja ne minna-san!!!**

_**Love lots,**_

_**Milkyway17**__****_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0**


End file.
